Scar tissue
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Harry is furious. With Dempsey refusing to talk about his past in New York and him acting out of character will she find the truth? Is a man Dempsey has spent his whole life trying to forget back to cause more heartache? Can Harry save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dempsey and Makepeace. LWT and the Itv network own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

Chapter1 : Alive and kicking?

Harry was furious. Beyond furious. She knew the team had made the arrest. That the CPS were more than happy to proceed with the case, but that was not the point. Slamming her desk draw shut with far more force than she need she looked up to see Dave looking at her. Chas had made a hasty retreat to the kettle.

"What?!"

"I. Er. Well."

"Dave, what do you want?" Her cut glass English accent made her words more clipped than they needed to be. It wasn't Dave, the baby of the team she was angry with.

"Dempsey. Where is he?"

"I have no idea." Harry snapped. "Try the morgue, the way he was behaving at the dockyard."

"Oh." Dave bit his lip as he glanced towards Chas, hoping the older officer would help. Chas smiled slightly, deciding that when Harriet Makepeace was in this mood it was best to stay away. Dave would learn.

Xxxxxxx

Dempsey shoved his hands in the pockets as he marched through the building. He knew Harry was angry with him. He knew she thought he was overprotective but if he hadn't pushed her then the blonde woman would be dead. The bullet that had just missed his chest would have blown her head clean off. He knew that image would haunt his dreams for the foreseeable future. Narrowing his eyes he headed towards the larger, older man in the corner of the bar. A Freddie Mercury lookalike offered him a drink. Dempsey raised an eyebrow as the flamboyant barman waited for his answer.

"Scotch."

"Hey! James!" The older man watched him approach.

"Stay away from me." He took the scotch, downing it in one gulp. "Stay out of my life. Ma didn't want you, I don't need you. Capich." He turned and walked away.

"Son, you're little lady know about me? You told her the whole story of James Albert Dempsey? Thought not. The cop who's Dad is a villain." Dempsey felt his hands curl into fists. Fighting the urge to punch his father he turned back to him.

"She knows everything that's important." He looked the older man up and down. "Stay away." He left the bar, knowing he wouldn't miss the older man. He never had."

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review. Is anyone reading D&M fic?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : lights on, anyone in?

Chas poured the tea, glad that the team were quietly getting on with paperwork. Spiking had stayed in his office for over an hour, which given the fact Harry and Dempsey seemed to have fallen out was a blessing. The last thing he needed was people yelling across the room.

"Chas?" Harry walked over to his desk. The quietly spoken Glaswegian looked up.

"Yeah?"

"The evidence file for the Williams case?"

"I gave it to Dempsey." Chas watched as she bristled at his response. He knew she had been angry at Dempsey for going away when they had made the arrests. He did his best not to get involved in anything outside of the professional relationships the team had. It was well known Spikings was in the middle of a nasty divorce, Dave had a new girlfriend, Lucy and Harry and Dempsey were together. Anything more, he figured he didn't need to know. Smiling sadly he hoped the mismatched partners would stop the silent treatment - the bickering was much easier to deal with.

Xxxxxx

Harry glared at her toaster. The thing seemed to have a personal grudge against her.

"Bloody useless thing!" She snapped as cremated bread popped out of the toaster. "Bet it's American." She huffed as she scraped charcoal off the bread. The kettle whistled as she continued to cast aspersions on the toaster - convinced it was possessed by some malificant force intended to stop her making toast.

"Hey Princess, twenty years time they'll be saying bread makes you fat." She startled as she heard the definitely American voice behind her.

"Don't be ridiculous. How can bread make you fat? How did you even get in here?" She headed toward the living room.

"I gotta key, remember?"

"Ah yes." She slumped on the sofa, ignoring him and the television in front of her.

"You mad at me or summin?"

"No, Dempsey. Why would I be mad at you? Let me see. Disappearing mid arrest? Leaving me and Chas to do all the paperwork? Again? What do you think?"

"I hadda be some place."

"And that makes it ok?" Harry raised her eyebrows. "Don't tell me. A bar?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh say no more."

"I hadda meet someone."

"Oh I bet you did."

"Harry."

"What?"

"My father. I had to meet my father."

Harry's head snapped to the side. Dempsey ran a hand through his thick black hair.

"Your father? Isn't he in prison?"

"He was." He began pacing the room, clearly agitated. Harry watched him for a moment before getting to her feet.

"James."

"He killed three people." Dempsey leant against the mantelpiece hanging his head as she rested a hand on his back. "I called my aunt in Wisconsin. She ain't heard from him, Ashley ain't heard from him. Seems he got on a plane the minute he left the big house. Even Ma says she didn't know."

"So, he wanted to see you."

"It proves he believed what I said the day he was incarcerated."

"Which was?"

"He so much as look at Ma or my sister and I'd break his neck." Harry held her breath, aware that Dempsey had been the one to give the evidence that had put his father in prison. Dempsey closed his eyes. "He's not a good man."

"I believe you."

"Harry." He raised his head before turning to face her. "I was ten when I got the scar on my back. The one you asked about." He pulled his blue denim shirt over his head. "Thirteen when I got this one." He pointed to a faded scar above his heart. Harry rested her hand on it, tracing the linear scar as his voice broke.

"You never answered me. When I asked."

"I'm telling you now. I was ten when I stopped him beating Ma. Well, got between then. Ashley was six months old then. Three years later, I was bigger, stronger. There was no way he was gonna hurt my baby sister." Harry sighed as she stepped forward, her eyes glimmering with tears as she thought of the adolescent boy he had been when he had tried to defend his family. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Why now?"

"He knows I'm a cop. He knows about Jimmy." He sighed. "He's here for revenge, Harry. I know he is."

Xxxxxx

A/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/n if you like this story please read my other Dempsey and Makepeace stories - Trust, through the looking glass and the others.

Father and Son

Dempsey closed his eyes as the hot water hit him. He needed the shower, he felt sick. There was a reason he didn't talk about his past. The last thing he needed was Harry feeling sorry for him. He hated the thought that she could feel pity towards him and he hated the way his father, an ageing alcoholic with a violent temper could still get under his skin. Turning the water so it was as hot as he could stand he tried to force his thoughts away from the older man.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the ceiling. Her bed seemed far too big while she was there alone. She wasn't angry with Dempsey anymore. The news about his father had been shocking but it also sort of explained why he was as protective as he was. Waking to find him gone had been unsettling but she relaxed slightly as she heard the shower running.

"Oh James." She sighed, worried he would start to push her away in a misguided attempt to protect her. She threw the duvet off before heading towards the bathroom.

"James?"

"I'll be right out." He called, suddenly aware that she was going to be annoyed that he'd used all the hot water. He turned the shower off before grabbing a towel from the rack. "Sorry, Princess I used all the hot water."

"It's ok."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry about it." She sighed as he stepped towards her, her hands came to rest on his chest.

"You'd rip me to shreds usually. What's wrong?"

"Dempsey, we need to talk." Harry avoided his eyes. "About last night."

"Harry."

"Some of the things you told me."

"Are all true. Harry, I."

"I'm glad you told me." She looked up, aware his gaze was burning into her. "I am but he can't hurt you like before,"

"He never tried to. It was always the women in my life. Ma, my kid sister."

"You don't have to protect me."

"I know." He smiled slightly. "For a dame."

"I'm serious. Don't let him do this."

"What? Harry, you've lost me." He paused.

"Don't let him change us." He kissed her quickly on the lips. "Seeing as you've used all the hot water you can make breakfast."

Xxxxxxxxxcxxcc

Spikings glared at the notebook open on his desk and cursed. The phone in one hand he listened to the man in the other end of the line. Slamming the phone down he was glad that the office door was open.

"Chas!"

"Sir?" Chas appeared in the office doorway. "Problem?"

"Where are the not so Dynamic Duo?"

"Harry and Dempsey? Not in yet."

"Good. Tell Dempsey I want to see him the minute he arrives." Spikings barked. Chas nodded before leaving the room. Spikings pinched the bridge of his nose wondering just how much more his team could take.

Xxxx

A:n please review


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes never

Spiking stared at the paperwork strewn across his desk. He knew the reports and files were a necessary evil but it didn't mean he had to be enthusiastic about them. In reality he took Dempsey's view of writing reports but he could never let the American officer see that. For one thing, if he did Harry would probably have some form of heart attack from the shock.

"Sir?"

"Chas."

"Harry just called. Dempsey is sick - apparently he has a fever and she's been vomiting since 2am. Neither are fit for duty."

"Both getting ill at the same time? A little convenient?"

"Harry has never taken a sickie in her life and Dempsey wouldn't lie. He'd just say he wasn't coming in or not bother to tell us." Chas watched as Spikings nodded. He knew the young man in front of him was expecting him to explode. He almost felt sorry for the man but decided not to shoot the messenger - this time.

Xxxxxxxx

"Harry." Dempsey stood in the kitchen as Harry began making breakfast. "You just lied. You told an actual lie."

"I did not."

"Are you sick?" She smiled slightly as concern etched through his voice. Turning towards him she held his gaze for a moment.

"Yes."

"What's wrong? Harry?"

"I'm worried sick. About you. The stuff with your father."

"Will not stop me doing my job." Dempsey didn't want to lose his temper. He knew she had his best interests at heart. Running a hand over his face he closed his eyes. "Last night."

"I'm glad you told me and no, it doesn't make me see you as weak or anything less than the James Dempsey I know and love." He took her hand as she spoke.

"Princess."

"Dempsey, you're American. Surely you've seen a therapist about this? I thought that was what you did in America." He smiled.

"You've watched too much bad TV. We don't all go for the talk until you don't know what to do with yourself routine. It ain't been no ones business. He was in jail. He should still be rotting there. Who he is. What he does is not gonna stop me being me." He stopped as Harry reached up on her toes kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I wasn't lying." She ran a hand over his forehead. "Dempsey you're burning up."

"Baby you have that affect on me." He leered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Bed."

"Whoa! Now!"

"You. Alone. Sleep." She kissed him once more. "You were awake all night. I heard you. Go and rest, please. If your father does have a plan to do something here then we can stop him but you need to be at the top of your game."

"Ain't I always?" Harry tried not to think of the way he had woken her in the night, clearly terrified. In those moments she had seen the terrified boy he had been rather than the macho, in your face wise guy she had got to know since he arrived in England. He kissed her forehead before yawning and heading back to her bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There's a money laundering scheme operation going on in central London." Spikings stated as he poured himself a mug of tea. "The Chief Super wants us to look into it."

"Right." Chas sighed. The mountain of paperwork on his desk seemed to grow before his eyes. The quiet Glaswegian knew Spikings would be thinking the same thing.

"Find out all you can about a Clyde Evans. All we have so far is his juvenile record and the connection to a yank that entered the country four days ago."

"Yes Boss." He took the file from him before looking at the photograph. He raised an eyebrow, not really believing what he saw. The man in the shoddy surveillance photo looked like an older version of his friend. He hoped against hope that he wasn't about to be faced with what he thought he was going to be. He just hoped if the man in the picture was related to Dempsey they could stop him from going into the abyss.

Xxxxx

A/n filler chapter please review


	5. Chapter 5

Abyss

Dempsey stared at the ceiling, he hated doing nothing. It wasn't his way, but he had to admit having Harry worry about him did make him feel a little better. It was good to know someone cared.

"Hi." He looked up to see Harry walk into the bedroom. "How are you?"

"Never better."

"Dempsey." She brushed a hand along his arm. "You look awful,"

"Way to make a guy feel good about himself."

"I mean it."

"Princess, I'm ok." He pulled the duvet back as she raised an eyebrow. He knew she wouldn't let things drop. It wasn't her way.

"I'm worried."

"What? Why?"

"Because I know you, Dempsey." She narrowed her eyes. "Normally you would be driving me crazy but you take yourself to bed. Your voice sounds like you've eaten sandpaper and you're running a temperature."

"Ashley would say man flu." He smiled slightly. "I love that you're worried but we have work to do."

"Yes."

"Well, cmon." He swung his legs out of bed as Harry raised an eyebrow. The world around him spun as Harry grabbed him before he fell.

"Sit down."

"Whoa. Neat trick, making the room spin."

"And you think you're ok? Look Chas called. Spikings is in meetings all day but he's found something. The chief super wants us to look into a money laundering racket in London. Your father may be involved."

"Great. Just great."

"I'm serious."

"Harry, my Pop is a jerk. He always has been. Only he has a violent streak in him. Money laundering is just his thing. It's probably the main reason he came here. I bet you a hundred dollars."

"Pounds. Sterling. Remember and you don't bet."

"I would on this, he's come here to destroy me. I'm the one that put him in prison. All this was before Jimmy died and I ended up here. Harry, my Ma and kid sister never gave evidence. My sister was too young and my mother was in the hospital. He almost killed her."

"You were a boy."

"I ain't now. Harry, please be careful. He warned me I'd get a taste of my own medicine. That kids don't go against their parents."

"He can't touch you. Not now."

Dempsey stared at her for a moment, holding her face in his hand he felt his gut turns.

"He can do what he likes to me. It's you. If he knows about us." He closed his eyes. Harry kissed his palm.

"Don't. I can take care of myself." She sighed as Dempsey nodded.

Xxxxxx

"Dave!" Spikings yelled as he walked back into the office. "Chas! My office!" Both men looked at each other before following the boss. Neither wanted to be on the receiving end of the welshman's rant.

"Sir?"

"I am not happy, Chas. Dave. I have been with the Chief and he is not happy. Which means I am not happy."

"Sir."

"Infact the last time I was this not happy Mrs Spikings was playing away with the milkman!" Dave bit his lip. Chas remained stoic. "Any news from Harry and the liability?"

"I spoke to Harry. Blaming a dodgy takeaway for her stomach upset."

"Did you tell her? About Dempsey's father?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. If she knows Dempsey will." Chas nodded.

"He's genuinely unwell."

"I believe he is. I also believe he is in danger and by association she is too. Get them here. Dempsey's old man is out for blood." Spikings glared. "Money laundering is just the tip of the iceberg."

Xxxxxxx

A/n please review


	6. Chapter 6

Fight back

Dempsey gulped the glass of water she placed in front of him as Harry watched. She'd never seen him unwell. He was the strong one. The one who always had a smart remark, drove Spikings to distraction and always looked out for her.

"Harry."

"You should see a doctor. This is more than a virus."

"Nah, I'm just under the weather."

"James."

"You know? That's who I was named for? My father is James David Dempsey."

"I know."

"It was never shortened. Never Jim or Jimmy. Ma would go nuts. Said if she wanted to call me that it would be on my birth certificate. She's never call you Harry. You'd be Harriet."

"I like your mum."

"She'd love you. A smart girl with the looks stopping her son turning into his father." Harry crossed the room as he got to his feet. He gripped the table as the room spun around him.

"James?"

"I'm ok." He took a breath before his legs gave way causing him to crash forward. Harry caught him before his had hit the concrete floor. She bit her lip as he shook in her arms unconscious.

Xxxxxx

"Dempsey's dad is a bit of a git." Dave stated as he walked towards Chas. The older man raised an eyebrow, it was unusual to see the young officer so angry. "I did some digging."

"Ok."

"He's out of prison. He killed three men. Shot one and ran his car into the coppers who tried to stop them. All this after beating his wife and son to a pulp."

"Dempsey?" Chas watched as Spikings joined the group.

"He was just a kid. Fourteen when the case went to court. Looking at this he was in hospital for three weeks - two in the children's intensive care ward. Fractured skull, trauma to throat, fractures in his shoulder blade, ribs and breast bone. Lots of soft tissue injury."

"Shit."

"I see." Spikings thought of the cocky yank that infuriated him. It seemed the man had grown from a frightened and hurt teenager.

"His court testimony says he tried to protect his three year old sister - Ashley Jane and his mother. It was his testimony that Dempsey senior blames for putting him in prison. Swore he'd find and destroy him and those he cares about."

"Harry." Chas sighed.

"Get them both into protective custody." Spikings barked. The phone on Chas' desk sprung to life.

"SI10. Harry. Slow down. Where are you? I'm on my way." He ended the call. Looking at the older man in front of him. "That was Harry."

"I guessed."

"Dempsey is in hospital. Collapsed, doctors think he's been poisoned. It's touch and go." Spikings swore before grabbing his car keys and marching out the office, calling for Chas to follow.

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting Game

Harry sat in the plastic chair staring at the drab hospital waiting room wall. She couldn't focus, she remembered talking to Chas, telling him where they were but she had no idea when that had been. Every minute seemed to last an hour. Looking up she heard a gentle Glaswegian accent call her name.

"Harry."

"The ambulance took him straight in to resus. I've been here since." She sighed as Chas hugged her. "He said he had man flu, that I was making too much fuss."

"Typical."

"Chas." she screwed her eyes shut, determined that she wouldn't cry. "He looked dead. I thought he was dead."

"Sergeant Makepeace." She wiped her eyes quickly before straightening up.

"Sir."

"You were ill too." His voice laced with concern. "You say the doctors believe he was poisoned. Shouldn't you be checked out? Shouldn't the nurse at least look at you?"

"I'm fine. I know why I was sick." She sighed. She knew she was lying but there was no way she'd admit the truth. The older Welshman nodded, knowing now was not the time to question her. He sat beside her staring straight ahead.

"Poison?"

"You know his father is out of prison?"

"Yes."

"He told Dempsey that he'd get his revenge." Spikings watched as she nodded. "Did you know about this?"

"Yes. He met his father. Warned him off. Says he bought a drink but his father didn't touch it."

"Someone did." Chas sighed.

"He's dead." Harry folded her arms across her chest, tears at the edge of her eyes threatening to fall. Spikings shook his head as Chas swore.

"You don't know that. Now come on." He tried to keep the emotion out if his voice. "That bloody yank is too stubborn to die. He'll be lapping up the attention soon enough."

Harry sniffed as a young A&E doctor approached. Chas threw the plastic coffee cup in the bin as he waited to see what had happened to his friend.

"Hi." The doctor ushered them into a small side room. He looked uneasy and Spikings thought him much too young to be in the position he was now. "Are you next of kin for James? Are you family?"

"His mother and sister are in America." Harry swallowed hard.

"I'm his boss, Harry is his partner and Chas here, he's a colleague. You can talk to us. Mrs Dempsey won't be in London for a while." The doctor nodded.

"When James was brought in he was clinically dehydrated. He also showed signs of poisoning consistent with a lead based compound. His blood results are concerning."

"How so?" Chas asked.

"Common poisons are absent. We checked for paracetamol, salicylate levels, alcohol, compounds, tricyclated. None found. Only therapeutic levels of aspirin."

"I gave him them."

He nodded as Harry spoke. He had already known the painkiller hadn't caused his patient any harm but something had.

"He's having more tests and scans carried out. He is very very poorly." The doctor liked the young woman in front of him, it was obvious how much she cared for his patient.

"Prognosis?" Spikings asked.

"Difficult to say. Without knowing what the poison is it is difficult to know what we are treating. We're giving supportive care."

"What's that?" Chas asked. The doctor sighed.

"Painkillers, fluids in a drip, medication as we can to manage symptoms." Harry closed her eyes as the doctor spoke.

"He still may die."

"Yes."

"That bloody father of his!" Spikings snapped. "Twenty odd years he's been planning this! His own son!" His fist curled at his side. The young medic frowned.

"If his father knows anything then we need to find him."

"Oh trust me, Doctor. We will."

Xxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Fathers

Gordon Spikings was furious, the Welshman barely able to keep his temper at the best of times was on the verge of exploding as he and Chas left the hospital. Hands curled into fists at his side every ounce of his being radiated anger and as loathe he was to admit it, fear.

"If Dempsey's father is still in England I want him found."

"Sir."

"Get uniform to the bar. Close it down, have forensics take it apart. Bring the barman in." Spikings glared at his car as they reached it. Sighing he threw the keys at Chas. "You drive. I'm in no fit mood to be behind the wheel." Chas nodded before getting in and starting the engine.

Xxxxxx

Harry sat next to the bed in the ICU. Dempsey lay silent in the bed, lines and machines snaking around him. She touched his hand, careful not to disturb the IV line there.

"Man flu? Eh?" She shook her head. "You better wake up Lieutenant. I am seriously not happy with you like this." She glared at him before tears filled her eyes. "Just wake up. Ok? I'm here. Wake up." She closed her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her. "I." She stood up before hurrying out of the room towards the ladies' toilets outside the ward. A young nurse watched her go, shaking her head sadly she turned to her patient hoping that the young couple would be ok.

Xxxxxx

"I ain't got a clue what you are talking about. I was on honeymoon in Penzance when this is supposed to have happened." The young woman continued to stare at Chas as uniform systematically took her bar apart. "I left my brother, Michael in charge. He's as anti drugs as me. I sell booze that's all."

"Staff?"

"Carly Jones, David Shepherd and Julie Island. Good as gold. Trust em with my life. Well, this bar is my life. So I did."

"Look." Chas held her gaze. "We need to talk to David and Michael. A man is at death's door and the only link we can find is he met his poisoner here. So, unless you want to be arrested and charged with conspiracy to murder I'd start being helpful." The normally quietly spoken Glaswegian's voice took on a darker, more harsh tone. "Cmon Cheryl. This isn't a raid about underage drinkers or hookers working out of here."

"How dare you! That doesn't go on here."

"No? Good. But a man was poisoned here."

"I'll get Mike and David's address. Yes, it's the same address before you ask. They're a couple." She huffed. "I can't see how they can help though."

"Maybe they can't but I still need to talk to them." Chas watched as she walked towards the back room.

"One address book, knock yourself out." She threw the book towards him before heading back towards her office. Chas pocketed the address book, hoping they had enough time.

Xxxxx

"Are you with James Dempsey?" Harry nodded as she clutched her side. The nausea had abated but the sharp stabbing pain in her side made her almost bend double. "I'm Joanne. I'm looking after him. Are you ok?"

"Harry. Yeah, yes. Thank you."

"You don't look it."

"I'm better than he is at the moment. Dodgy curry from the local. I'm ok, honestly." She smiled slightly before collapsing. The nurse caught her just as she reached the tiled floor.

Xxxxx

A/n please review


	9. Chapter 9

Shock

Harry opened her eyes, the nausea slightly dulled but the pain in her lower right side sharper than ever. She sucked in a deep breath as she realised she was on a hospital trolley in the corridor of the hospital's A&E department.

"Bloody Hell."

"Sergeant."

"Why am I here? Sir, why are you here? Dempsey?"

"You collapsed, cracked your head in the women's toilets. You have me down as emergency contact, remember?" She nodded.

"Sorry." He waved a hand in dismissal. He knew why her father wasn't on the list. He and Dempsey were.

"Dempsey remains upstairs in the ICU. I've had a uniform guard on his door." She straightened up on the trolley.

"You agree he was targeted?"

"It seems unlikely anyone would poison him accidentally and even he is not stupid enough to poison himself." Harry winced at his words. Spikings sighed heavily. "Are you ok?"

"Can I go somewhere else? Get dressed at least?"

"No, the gynaecologist wants you admitted." He blushed furiously. "Does Dempsey know?"

"Hardly, he's in a coma."

"No girl! Does he know about the pregnancy?"

"The? What? I? Who!"

"Harriet." He shook his head. "For an intelligent woman."

"I can't be. I put the upset stomach down to that godawful curry Dave brought in the other day. Only you and Dempsey didn't eat any. So I know it was that. Chas felt ill the next day. I ate more than he did."

"Young Dave is banned from brining in any more food." Spikings huffed as two paramedics rushed past him. "The doctor didn't realise I'm not related to you. He told me about your condition."

"More than he told me." Spikings sighed, blushing furiously he looked at the floor.

"You collapsed because you had begun to miscarry. I'm so sorry."

Harry swallowed hard. She had known there was a chance she could have been pregnant but there was no way she would admit that to her boss. She hadn't even told Dempsey, now she didn't know if she ever would. Tears sprung to her eyes as Spikings tapped her hand.

"Do you want me to call your father?"

"No." She glanced at him defiantly. "Miscarriage. Not exactly something he'll know how to deal with. The fact I'm currently unmarried and pregnant." She stopped herself. "Was pregnant, is not exactly something old Freddie would cope well with. I can do without the disappointment. I mean if it were one of your daughters?"

"Harry." He paused. "My son is twenty five and thinks he knows everything. Gareth is a good lad but a mammy's boy. If it were my daughter, if it is ever Carys in your position I wouldn't give two hoots if she had a wedding ring on, she's my little girl."

"Theoretically that's easy. And with all due respect you're not the Queen's cousin. My father is."

"Family is family." Spikings sighed. "I'd want to know." Harry nodded, not exactly sure how to respond. Her boss rarely spoke about his children - his ex wife was a topic they all knew was not up for discussion. She stared at her hands. "The doctor can tell you what's what."

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes, I know. Sir. Thank you for coming. You have far more important things to do."

"We have a line of inquiry. We will find Dempsey senior." He watched as she nodded. "I just wish we could charge him with more than one count of attempted murder. From what I can see he's killed his own grandchild too."

"I may have miscarried anyway. We don't know."

"I do know you'd be taking better care and listening to your body if Dempsey wasn't so unwell." Tears sprang to her eyes as he spoke, the reality of what had happened finally sinking in. She had lost a baby without even realising she was pregnant. Spikings hugged her tightly. "Cmon girl."

"SSorry."

"No tears. None of this is your fault. I remember when my ex wife and I were trying for Gareth. Lots of things can, you know, upset the apple cart. Make you, well you know, that is. I, erm."

"Late?" She sniffed. "Yes, I was stupid enough to put it down to stress and I've lost weight. I." She closed her eyes. Spikings hugged her as a nurse approached.

"Sorry, the doctor is ready to see your daughter now. If you would like to wait here." Spikings released her, nodding but not correcting the young nurse. Harry nodded before slipping off the trolley and gingerly walking with the nurse. Spikings looked away, his heart quietly broke for the young couple who had been through so much.

Xxxxxx

Chas marched into the small flat the bar man lived in. The flat was as sparsely furnished as Chas had ever seen. For a moment he wondered if anyone lived there at all. A cacophony of voices caught his attention as he headed towards the bedroom.

"What the Hell is going on?"

"SI10." Chas flashed his ID band. "We have reason to believe you have information in an assault and attempted murder."

"No! What the? No."

"David?"

"Yes."

"Barman?"

"Part time, yeah. I'm a student at the Poly." He pulled a t shirt over his head as another man Chas believed to be Michael hurriedly dressed behind him.

"My sister owns the bar." Michael answered. Chas nodded. "What are you talking about?"

"This man." Chas held up a grainy cctv footage photograph. "We need to find him and I know you served him in the bar on Thursday and we know your bank account has had a big boost recently." He watched as the younger man looked panic stricken. "And we know you study chemistry, so I'm arresting you in connection with attempted murder." He read the man his rights before escorting him to the waiting police car.

Xxxxx

The machines bleeped rhythmically as Dempsey lay silently in the bed. The drip fed antibiotics and fluid into his arm as an oxygen mask covered his face. He was stronger and the doctors happier with him - relieved that he no longer needed to be intubated and ventilated. Instead an oxygen mask provided him with highly concentrated oxygen. Dempsey remained unconscious, unaware of the figure at the end of the bed looming towards him.

"I didn't want you to linger." The distinct New York accent filled the room. He took a pillow in his arms. "But I told you what would happen. All those years ago,"

Xxxxx

Harry walked towards the hospital room, her head filled with mixed emotions. She knew Spikings was upset with her for discharging herself but there was nothing the doctors could do. She had bled but not enough to require a transfusion, her head injury had been relatively minor, thanks to the nurse and she was determined to be with Dempsey. A muffled gun shot caught her attention as she broke out into a run. A uniformed officer lay dead at the entrance to Dempsey's room. Nurses yelled as they tried to attend to the victim. Harry barrelled into the room and straight into the man holding a pillow over Dempsey's face. The momentum knocked him to the floor as Harry yelled. Machines bleeped in protest at being disturbed, an IV line ripped from Dempsey as Harry fought with the older man. The older man scrabbled to his feet as Harry kicked his feet from under him causing him to crash into the bed. She countered a punch before pinning him to the floor.

"Harry." She felt two warm hands on her shoulders. "I've got this, ok?"

"Sir." Harry waited as he handcuffed the man before pulling him to his feet. She leant back carefully standing. Spikings dragged the man out of the room as nurses began tending to Dempsey while she caught her breath. IV lines were resited and machines reconnected as Harry slumped in the chair.

"You ok?" A male nurse turned to her. She nodded, remembering him from the previous day.

"Fine. It's Adrian? Isn't it?"

"That's right. You played a blinder there, love."

"How is he?"

"Not so bad. The uniformed officer has gone straight to theatre."

"Ok." Harry sighed, relieved that no one had died as yet. She looked towards the figure in the bed. The nurse squeezed her shoulder before leaving her alone with her partner. Taking a deep breath she stepped towards him. Touching his hand she glanced up as he tightened his hold on her hand. Her eyes flickered up to his as he opened them.

"James."

"Hey." He smiled slightly, his voice croaky from lack of use. "Hey, Princess." He held her gaze before she hugged him finally allowing the tears to fall.

Xxxxx

A/N please review. More soon x


	10. Chapter 10

Healing

Dempsey ached in places where he didn't even know he could ache. The doctor had told him he was lucky to be alive but right then he didn't feel lucky. Sighing he turned to his left where Makepeace sat curled in a ball sleeping soundly. He watched her for a moment sure that she was sleeping he took advantage of the fact he was able to watch her without being chastised for it.

"Don't stare at me." Dempsey smirked as she spoke. Clearly she wasn't as asleep as he thought.

"You've lost weight."

"You've been in a coma." She countered. "Chas said they've charged your father. Spikings is looking into having him deported. It seems the NYPD have been looking for him since September of last year." Dempsey sighed.

"They'll want him back."

"Seems so." Harry yawned.

"Princess, go home. Get some sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Harry, you are a terrible liar."

"James."

"Spikings told me you collapsed." He held out his hand as she crossed the room to him. "You have to take care of yourself. Slow down."

"I'm fine. I wasn't poisoned. I'm." She closed her eyes as he took her hand. Memories of her time in casualty returned. Part of her didn't know how she would face her boss again. "Did Spikings tell you anything else?" He touched her face as her eyes fluttered open. He nodded.

"I know." He paused. "I don't think he intended to tell me but he did."

"I would have. When you were out of here." The tears began to fall as he nodded, pulling her to him.

"Yeah. I know." He hugged her. "I'm coming home, it'll be ok. We'll be ok." He kissed her hair as he did his best not to cry.

Xxxxxxx

"Infuriating bloody Yanks!" Spikings yelled as he slammed the phone down. "Bloody, over confident, bravado filled, headstrong stupid Yanks!"

"Sir?" Chad asked as he entered the office.

"Captain Gates wants Dempsey senior deported as soon as possible." Chad nodded as he loitered in the wood framed doorway.

"I thought that's what we wanted."Chas frowned. Spikings nodded. He knew Chas was right. The ageing conman was wanted on both sides of the Atlantic for a variety of crimes. It was a small myrick that SI10 had caught up with him.

"Yes. But they also wanted Dempsey and Makepeace to attend court in New York."

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh."

"Can you refuse to release them from duty?"

"The Chief is insistent that I cooperate with New York. They go."

"And what about leaving us short staffed?"

"That. Chas is apparently my problem!"

Xxxxxxx

A/n do I write a sequel with them going to America? Please review


End file.
